


Cum Here

by Plethora



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora
Summary: Whittaker!Master loves to give you a not so innocent command.
Relationships: The Master (Whittaker)/Reader, Whittaker!master/reader
Kudos: 4





	Cum Here

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short which means its done, unlike all of my other WIPs that have decided to be longer than expected and difficult. Once again inspired by a @queerconfusionthings anon.

You had recently gained a reputation as extremely clumsy. Always tripping over yourself to get to the Master’s side. In truth you weren’t clumsy; in fact, you were rather graceful. However, the Master had recently made you into a stumbling mess.

She smiled this very specific smile every time she commanded you to,” Come here.”

That smile at how wonderful the double entendre of her chosen phrase for you was because she was doing so much more than ordering you to her side. She was ordering you to cum. And you did, every time. You were really regretting agreeing to let her train you to cum on command. She was abusing her power. 

She loved most of all to tell you to come to her in front of others. 

Middle of a meeting with some criminal, “Come here.” 

Trying to hide from whoever she had pissed off this time, “Come here.”

In front of an entire army that she was about to destroy, “Cum, here.”

She had chosen the perfect words to hide what she was doing to you. She had always been rather protective of you, wanting her human by her side so that she could keep watch over you. She refused to risk your life casually like she considered the Doctor to with his humans.

Speaking of the Doctor, the Doctor and his pets were her favorite unknowing observers. She would play a particularly cruel game when they were around. Right after you had stumbled to her side, hiding as best you could that your legs were shaking from an orgasm. She would walk away from you! Then she would order you to her side again, and again, and again. Until you were clinging to her to keep yourself at her side. That way she couldn’t keep ordering you to cum without giving away that something was up.

She wouldn’t let anyone know what she was doing to you. She was way too fond of giving you knowing looks while others were oblivious to the real reasons you struggled to stay upright. So it was a loophole you exploited as often as you could without upsetting her by taking away her fun. 

She would get tired of it eventually, at least you hoped she did you were exhausted. You could only handle cumming so many times before your body wouldn’t be able to take it. If she could just stop, not forever of course, just for a little while. Let you relax and your body recover from the hundreds of times you had cum in the past two weeks. Before she started all over again when you least expected it.

You may say that you regretted letting her do this to you but in truth, it was sexiest things that had happened to you so far. And she was far from through with you. She had plenty of more ideas to try out.


End file.
